


Tell Me Your Name

by BMS22archive



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMS22archive/pseuds/BMS22archive
Summary: You work as an escort and Dayton hires you. You wonder why a man like him needs to hire a girl.





	Tell Me Your Name

You opened your morning emails from your boss. You had an assignment this weekend. You clicked into the email. It looked like it was a simple thing for event planning which was the guise that your boss ran the company under. The information you were given was a time to meet, an address, event type, in the name of the client. Dayton White.

You have been an escort for celebrities for the past six months and we’re off and put on athletes do to your love of sports and that you could hold a conversation about that topic. You had to steady clients. An NFL player and an NHL player. You had a one-night engagement with an NBA player. This Dayton would be the fourth client you held. You had never heard the name though.

You pulled out your phone and googled his name and gasped when his picture showed up. Good Lord was this man attractive. Your pussy clenched at the sight of him. Looking at him your body already was thrumming with desire. He had the squarest jaw You had ever seen, and a strong clef in his chin. His eyes were a startling blue, and his lips were pink and full and looked like they were made for delivery pleasure. His hair was short and thick in the color of coffee with cream in it If this guy wasn’t a jerk you were going to try to make him a regular.

You were hoping to ditch the NHL player. And only have two full-time clients. Not that Travis wasn’t a nice man, you just weren’t attracted to him and being attracted made your job so much easier.

You look up more information on your soon to be quiet throughout the week and try to figure out what he is like. He was a NASCAR driver which is why you never heard of him. He was a health nut, which meant his body was fucking hot. He also had a nice little round ass, that you could see and his full-body pictures. He was involved with a lot of charity events. He also was the best there was when it came to racing. You estimated his net worth to be around 16 million. You could definitely work with that.

Saturday rolled around and you got ready. You put on a soft silk green dress. It had a modest slit up to the knee, it showed a little cleavage but not too much. You put on a simple necklace that had a diamond in the middle of a white gold chain, along with a matching bracelet, and just one ring. You put your hair up, and a subtle but sultry evening make up. Then you slid on a pair of white heels. You didn’t give a fuck if it was after Labor Day or not. White heels just went better with this dress.

The limo ride to pick you up at promptly 4 PM from the location you were told to wait at. The chauffeur stood outside the door holding it open for you and you crawled inside to see Mr. White waiting for you.

“Mr. White?” You say as if you didn’t know it was him and you hadn’t been obsessing over his picture for the last three days.

He helped you to your seat and buckle you in. “You can call me Dayton, Sweetheart.” His voice had a slight drawl to it. You didn’t know if he had been raised in the south or not. It wasn’t prominent but it was there.

“Okay, Dayton it is then.” You flash him a smile and he gives you a friendly one back. You can’t help but blush at the side of his beautiful pearly whites, knowing that smile was meant for you.

“And what do I call you, sweetheart?” Dayton said looking you over and your breath hitched at the clear approval in his eyes.

You never gave a client your real name. “Kelly Black.” If then. Kelly was always the name that you went by when dealing with clients but you usually used the last name Clinton. You, however, got amusement out of the idea of making your last name a color as well. “But you can keep calling me sweetheart if you want.”

“Might’ve been better if you went with green.” He teased. You chuckled. 

“Kelly Green would be more fun.” You let out a giggle that seemed to please him.

“Not going to give me your real name then?” He pouted. And God help you he was even more handsome when he made his bottom lip stick out.

“Not a chance.” You laughed and chucked his chin, “Sorry, big guy.”

“So what do you want our backstory to be, Dayton. How did we meet?” You asked.

“You are a friend of mine from high school. You were heading up our class reunion and reached out to me. I couldn’t go because I had a race but you and I kept talking. So, you decided to come out and visit me.” He said with a smile.

“Damn! That’s actually a good story.” You smirked.

“What? Do your other clients have shitty stories?” He asked.

“Actually, you’re my first client.” A line that your boss and told you to use. Men like feeling like they were the first. Especially competitive athletes.

A wide grin spread across his beautiful face. Then he spoke more about what high school you went to you and gave you background information and you sat quietly trying to absorb everything.

When you arrive at the event you are overwhelmed by the number of racers and sponsors that are there. This was some kind of benefit for raising money for kids with cancer and apparently, Dayton always made a very large contribution. That hadn’t surprised you at all. The more you watched him the more you believed he was truly a wonderful man. He wondered why on earth he had to hire an escort though. You were sure that most women would want to date him. Usually, the athletes that were looking for escorts were either unattractive, egotistical, or had gotten some kind of legal trouble. Dayton using an escort almost seem pointless. Then it dawned on you. The other reason that men hired escorts. They were bad in bed or had a small penis. You sighed. Oh well, at least he was handsome and nice. You could fake an orgasm like the best of them.

You spent the night dancing, eating food, and bidding on items. His body felt great pressed against yours and you felt his erection pressing to your thigh and knew that his cock wasn’t small. You wondered if he didn’t have stamina or what his bedroom issues were.

When you climbed into the limo at the end of the light he followed behind you. A wicked grin spread across his lips and he looked like a sex God at that moment.

“So, I would like to take you home and show you my race car bed,” Dayton said with a laugh.

You burst into laughter, “Do you really have a race car bed?”

“I do. My friend did a prank on me. I decided to keep it in my guest room for shits and giggles.” He grins, “I’ll make her sleep in it one night.”

You laughed but then it died in your throat as his warm palm slid up your calf that was exposed. “I need to get you ready for the ride of your life, sweetheart.” He growled and pulled you onto his lap.

“Oh, Dayton.” You whine as his erection rubbed against your ass. He yanked down the top of your gown and started aggressively palm in your tits.

“Mmm...I can feel your nipples tightening for me, sweetheart.” He pinched them hard and you moaned, “Such a noisy little girl.”

You are startled as this wasn’t what you were expecting from him at all. Then you thought of the final reason a man booked an escort. He was into some really kinky shit. He bit down on your neck and you rocked against him. You knew now that he was that type of man. You could tell by how demanding and possessive his touch was.

He moved up your neck and sucked on your earlobe and twisted your nipples between his nimble fingers.

“Please! Dayton!” You whined not even sure what you were begging for yet.

“Daddy.” He stated in a husky tone.

“W-what?” You gasped as he pinched harder.

“You will refer to me as daddy for the rest of the night.” He ripped the slit in your gown up to your thigh and you gasped, “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Daddy!” You sobbed and he pressed his hand between your thighs. 

“Good girl, Kelly.” He murmured and he nibbled on your neck.

His fingers trace over the lace of your thong and he gave a throaty chuckle. “These things are so damp. Do I make you wet, kitten?”

“Daddy! Yes. Yes.” You whispered. The limo stopped in front of a large mansion that you would normally be scoping out the details of but his fingers continued petting you and it was quite distracting.

“I’m going to take you inside now. You’re going to go upstairs. You’re going to take off your clothes. Then you’re going to sit in front of the bed with your hands behind your back and you’re going to keep your chin down until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Your voice came out thick with lust and he noticed. He smirked and helped you out of the car. Then he opened the door of his lavish mansion for you and you followed instructions.

You hung your ruined dress over a chair and laid your panties overtop. You left your jewelry on the nightstand. Then you need to order in front of the bed wearing absolutely nothing. You waited silently with your hands behind your back and your chin down as you were instructed. Around five minutes later there was a warning knock on the door and then he entered.

“So lovely.” He murmured. You heard the sound of his jacket sliding off and his belt being undone.

“Look at me,” he ordered.

You gazed up at him and his eyes were blazing. “If you are a good girl for me, you’ll be rewarded. If you are a bad girl for me, you will be punished. So, sweetheart, which kind of girl are you?”

You whined, “I’m here to be whatever you want me to be.”

“I want your reactions to be honest. That’s what makes it the most fun. I want you to be you, and only you.” He pinches your chin and leans down and gives you a sizzling kiss that makes your head swim. His tongue dominates your mouth and he devours you and you can do nothing but whine into the kiss. Because you truly were a good girl.

“Crawl onto the bed and put your face into the pillow and arch your back.” He commands.

You do as you were told crawling across the bed, seductively. When you arch your back you hear him exhale and it makes you drip. You feel his hands run up the back of your thighs softly. His touch made you shiver and he let out a satisfied groan at your response.

His fingers trailed up and they stroked over your sex. “Oh, you are so ready for me and I’ve barely touched your sex. Such a good girl for your daddy.”

“I am aching for you, Daddy.” You cried and rock your hips back in offering.

He pushed his finger into you with a satisfied rumble escaping his chest. You keened and gripped the sheets.

You rocked back against it fucking yourself on his finger in letting out wanting moans. He started thrusting his wrist and adds another finger and he palms your ass. Then he reached around and played with your clit. 

“Daddy!” You gasped and rubbed your face into his pillow. 

Then he pulled out his fingers and you could hear him groan as he licked them clean. “Delicious honey.” He growled and spread your cheeks wide. Then he set in and pressed his lips to your core. You quivered and he lapped at you and then he sucked on your lower lips. He began to tongue fuck your hole. 

“Daddy!” You bellowed into the pillow. 

“You sound ready for me.” He lined up and you felt the head stretching your entrance. He pushed into you and you quaked. “Don’t you dare come yet.”

You couldn’t help yourself though. When he’s sunk that delectably huge cock deep inside you your core squeezed around him. You wailed as your orgasm tour through you and you felt his strong fingers dig into your hips. The fire burned through you and you would have collapsed if he wasn’t holding you up. 

“Oh, fuck! You squirted!” He growled and then smacked your ass hard. You yelled into the pillow, your body still tingling from your punishing orgasm. He cracked down over your cheek again and you hissed and started to pound into you. Your legs felt like jello but your body thrived under his demanding thrust.

He yanked on your hair, “I wanna hear those pretty fucking moans. Don’t let the pillow muffle them anymore. Let daddy know how good he’s making you feel.” 

He slammed into you relentlessly and you felt another orgasm start building with each brutal thrust. “Daddy! I’m close!”

He yanked you back so your shoulder blades rested against your chest. He pounded up into you needing your breast, “You gonna come on daddy’s cock? Gonna be my good girl!”

You screamed as this one cascaded over you and he railed into you. When your pussy fluttered around him, he groaned, “fuck, sweetheart. Gonna cum in you!”

It had been promised in the signed agreement that all girls working at the agency were clean and had IUD’s. For him to be able to work with the agency he had to submit a clean bill of health. So, he was safe, and there was nothing you wanted more than to feel his hot seed flooding your quim.

He growled and then let out a masculine grunt, followed by, “Fuck yes!” His voice had cracked on the last. You felt his seed burst into you, jet after hot jet. He gave a few more shuttered thrust.

Then he lowered you both to the bed. “Tell me your real name…” He panted.


End file.
